


Babyboy

by IHaveNoLegs



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gay, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, This kinda sucks, a bit non con, babes, gay boys, not kinda it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoLegs/pseuds/IHaveNoLegs
Summary: "Patrick get off me you faggot", Henry yells at the lunatic above him. "But you like it babyboy".





	Babyboy

“You're not going anywhere Henry!” Patrick yells pinning the blonde down to the cold dirt floor. The junkyard was dark and silent, the only light being the moon. Henry struggles beneath Patrick, trying to escape the tight grip on his shoulders. “Get off me you faggot!” Henry yells into Patrick’s face as he tries to kick him in the groin. Patrick just smiles down at Henry, laughing slightly at his attempts to fight. Despite how small the boy looks he is quite strong.  
Patrick takes in all of Henry’s features, god he was beautiful. Patrick couldn't hold back any longer and focused his lips onto Henry’s chapped ones. Henry bit down on Patrick’s lip, drawing blood. Soon the metallic taste filled both of their mouths. Patrick smiles into the ‘kiss’ and tries to force his tongue into Henry’s mouth. Henry refuses and turns away. Patrick pull’s away and laughs. “Just stop fighting princess, I know you like it”, Patrick starts to nibble on Henry's neck. “I’m not a pansy!”. Patrick gives a toothy grin and bites down hard on Henry’s neck, causing him to gasp. “Stop marking me!” Patrick ignores Henry and continues to bite and suck on his neck.  
Patrick grinds down onto Henry, he can feel a small tint in his pants. “I thought you said you weren't a faggot”, Henry turns away again. “Aw, don’t be embarrassed baby. You’re fucking gorgeous”.  
Patrick starts to undo Henry’s jeans. “Stop”, Henry tries to push Patrick’s hand away. “Trust me baby, you’ll like it”, Patrick whispers. “I’m not gay!” Henry yells. “Tell yourself whatever you want princess”, Patrick pulls down Henry’s jeans and underwear in one quick motion. Licking his lips Patrick lets his eyes wander and explore Henry’s half naked body. “Take your shirt off princess”, Patrick lifts Henry’s red top over his head. “Don’t call me that”, Henry states. “What? Princess? Do you prefer baby boy?” Patrick smirks at the blonde.  
Patrick reaches his hand back down to Henry's crotch and takes the blonde's member into his hand and pumps him slowly, causing Henry to let out a moan. Using his other hand Patrick begins to probe at Henry’s tight hole. Henry tries to pull away, “Stop trying to get away”, Patrick pulls Henry back underneath him. Patrick starts to pump one finger in and out of Henry’s hole.  
“Suck”, Patrick holds three fingers out in front of Henry. Frowning Henry turns away. “If you don’t suck them I’m going in dry”, Patrick threatens. Henry gives in and takes the fingers into his mouth, sucking them greedily and biting lightly on the tips of them. Patrick takes them out bringing a string of saliva with them. “Hot”, Patrick smiles down at Henry. “Shut up, faggot”.  
Patrick inserts one of the saliva covered fingers into Henry’s puckered hole. Henry lets out a small moan, eager for more already. “Calm down babyboy, more is soon to come”, Patrick says wearing his cheshire grin. He began to move the finger in and out, then adding another one. Patrick beings to scissor Henry, “Fuck”, Henry moans out covering his face with his hands. “Don’t hide baby, I won’t tell anyone how much you like this”, Patrick says laughing at how fluttered his baby was getting. Henry removes his hands and angrily looks down at the smiling lunatic. Before he can make another comment though Patrick adds a third finger, pumping them out. “Mm, Patrick”, Henry moans out. Patrick picks up his pace and adds a fourth finger. “Oh my god, Patrick”, The blonde whimpers out. “Want me to fuck you?” Patrick asks smirking at Henry. Henry nods his head slightly. Patrick laughs, “So fucking hot”.  
Patrick unbuttons his own jeans and takes out his cock, giving it a slight jerk. Spitting on Henry’s hole Patrick slides in gently. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight baby boy”, He whines out. Giving a few slow thrust Patrick speeds up, causing Henry to let out a string of moans. Patrick goes back to sucking and biting down on Henry’s chest. Taking a dusty pink nipple into his mouth Patrick bites down hard, drawing blood. “You taste good baby boy”, Patrick says. “Shut up!” Henry yells. Henry’s yell causes Patrick to look at him, Patrick catches a glimpse of Henry’s eyes on him before he looks away. Thrusting harder, Henry screams Patrick’s name. “God Henry, you’re so beautiful”. Henry rolls his eyes, “Why do you keep saying that?” He asks. “Because it’s true baby, now turn around”, Patrick flips Henry around.  
“Fuck, look at that ass”, Patrick slaps Henry’s ass leaving a handprint on his left cheek. Henry looks back, “Do that again and you’ll earn yourself a punch to the face”. Henry’s warnings fall on deaf ears as Patrick slams into him hard. “Oh Patrick”, Henry moans out. “I’m gonna cum if you keep moaning my name like that”, Patrick says. After a few more deep hard thrust Patrick cums deep inside Henry. “Fuck Henry”, Patrick lets out a long moan. He flips Henry back onto his back to find cum splattered onto his smooth tan stomach.  
Patrick leans down and licks up every bit of the cum. “Ew”, Henry says with disgust written on his face. “I told you you taste good”, Patrick smirks back up at the blonde boy. “You’re such a faggot”, Henry says. “Your faggot”, Henry leans his head back and takes in a deep breath. “Get dressed baby”, Patrick hands Henry his clothes. “It’s almost 2 am”. Dressing in silence Henry stares at Patrick. “What?” Patrick questions. Henry punches Patrick in the face and throws him on the ground, a red mark forms on his cheek. Grabbing him by the collar Henry yells into his face, “Tell anyone about this and I’ll kill you gay boy”. Kicking Patrick in the chest Henry runs out of the junkyard. Sighing Patrick relaxes on the hard dirt covered ground. “Whatever you say, babyboy”.


End file.
